


feel the darkness run away from you

by oh_la_fraise



Series: NaNo 2016 Stories [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Emotional Sex, Gentle Dom Alec Lightwood, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: Alec wanted to take care of Magnus, if Magnus would just let him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the last of my NaNo/No Shame November fics. Inspired by that Cassandra Jean pic of [Magnus in bondage](http://cassandrajp.tumblr.com/post/85249315166/so-after-my-previous-post-link-i-showed-the). Title is from Nothing without You by the Weeknd.
> 
> Note: there is a very vague mention of implied dub con between Magnus and Camille about halfway through.

Things had changed a lot since Alec and Magnus had started dating, and Alec was self-aware enough to realize most of it was to do with him loosening up. Newly minted Shadowhunters didn’t stand at attention when he walked by, and people didn’t seem as scared when they were summoned to his office.Hell, he rarely even stalked angrily through the hallways anymore; he was really losing his touch.Spending time with Magnus was messing with his head.

And having sex with Magnus was.Well. _Wow wa_ s the only way Alec knew how to describe it. 

He finally got why Jace and Izzy had been so eager to sneak out of the Institute at every opportunity to flirt with mundanes and downworlders.Each time he and Magnus had sex, Alec felt truly _alive._ Every touch, every kiss, having Magnus in him and around him made Alec feel like his skin was on fire. 

And that feeling went beyond the physical.Alec truly couldn’t imagine a better person to have so many firsts, both emotional and physical, with than Magnus. Magnus, despite his reputation for loving and leaving, had been incredibly patient with Alec at every point in their journey.He didn’t push Alec, didn't rush him; he let Alec dictate the pace of whatever they do.Alec felt a little guilty about how slowly he had taken things, but it didn't seem to bother Magnus in the slightest—Magnus’s highest priority was to always make sure the experience was good for Alec (And Magnus had _certainly_ succeeded.).

And Alec wanted things to be good for _Magnus_ , too.He wanted Magnus to feel just as amazing, and Alec couldn’t imagine that fucking a stuttering, blushing virgin who came way too quickly and had to be coached every step of the way sent electricity down Magnus’s spine the way it did Alec’s.But whenever Alec asked what Magnus wanted, Magnus would just always crinkle his eyes and say “whatever you want, Alexander.”Which, you know, was great and all.But it was also a little frustrating—Alec wanted Magnus to see those fireworks too.Alec wanted to take care of Magnus, if Magnus would just _let him._

Magnus, Alec slowly realized, wasn’t going to be straight forward about what he liked in bed.Alec doubted it was because he was shy—Magnus Bane was anything but—so he assumed it was because Magnus didn’t want to put any pressure on Alec.Which was a nice thought, but completely frustrating; Alec felt pretty comfortable with sex by now, and it would be even better if Magnus was getting all he could out of it too.So there was only option: treat his research like a (a very, very sexy) mission.Alec started paying attention to the little things, noticing every time Magnus reacted positively to something in bed.And, well.He’d picked up on a few things that all added up to a fuzzy picture that Alec could almost see but didn't quire _get._ When he tugged on Magnus’s hair if Magnus was blowing him, Magnus would moan around his cock.If Alec told Magnus how beautiful Alec found him, Magnus would come a little quicker. That one time when Alec, frustrated with Magnus’s distracting roaming hands, had impulsively shoved his hands down on the bed, Magnus’s eyes had glazed over, and he’d come untouched. 

So he did what every guy in his situation would do.He turned to his little sister for advice on his sex life.

He cornered Izzy when she was alone in her room—the last thing he needed was anyone interrupting them.He’d gone back and forth about whether to ask Izzy or Jace; Jace would tease him less, but Izzy had a better idea of what guys liked in bed, and this was about making Magnus feel good, after all.So he shut the door behind him slowly, casting both a silence and lock rune.It was bad enough he had to do this with his sister; he didn’t want anyone else to know.

“Alec?” Izzy looked up, concerned.“Is everything okay?”

He swallowed.“I need to talk to you.”

“Is everything okay?Did you find a lead on Valentine?”

“Everything’s fine, but. Um.It’s about Magnus.”

Izzy’s eyes flashed with concern.“You two didn’t get in a fight, did you?”  


“No!” he protested quickly.“Um.I need tips on making him feel good,” he muttered quickly. 

Izzy blinked, a slow smile spreading across her face.“Come again?”

“You heard me,” Alec glared.

Izzy snorted.“I just wanted to hear you say it again.So you’re saying you want sex tips for Magnus.”

“He won’t tell me what he likes!” Alec exploded.“But I have a few ideas. . .I just need help with the execution.”

Izzy laughed when he finished explaining his situation, using the most non-explicit euphemisms he could think of.“Maybe he likes you taking control a little bit.”

Alec blushed.Izzy was joking, but something about the thought—Magnus wanting Alec to be in charge—felt a little right.“Is that. . .Is that a thing people do?” Alec asked hesitatingly. 

“Oh big brother,” Izzy laughed again.Alec looked down, face red, and she stopped.“Oh, wow, you’re serious, aren’t you?”

He nodded, not meeting her eyes.

“Okay.Well.Some people like that kinda thing.For some people it’s just a way to spice things up, but other people, get really deep into it. They . . .drift, I suppose, is the way to describe it.I’ve never really been with anyone like that, so I couldn't tell you first hand.It’s supposed to be really good, but you just have to be careful with them."

“You think Magnus might be like that?” he asked hesitatingly.  
  
“Alec, I have no idea.You have to ask him.”

“Jesus, Izzy, how do I even bring that up?”

Izzy shrugged.“If you think it’s something he might like, you should talk to him about it.Even if you’re wrong, maybe it’ll get him to tell you what he does like.”

Alec decided to have a plan before he talked to Magnus directly.He settled himself in the Institute’s research center, hesitantly typing _my boyfriend likes me to be in control in bed_ in Google _._ A number of results popped up; he clicked on the first link and immediately shut the webpage out of embarrassment when he’s saw the pictures displayed.Chains, whips, choking. . .was _that_ what Magnus wanted?

He opened up the search again slowly, consciously avoiding anything that had pictures.Alec forced himself to be objective as if he was researching for a mission.The embarrassment faded away as he read, totally focused on what he was learning.He filed away words like _subspace, dominance, fetish, aftercare._

When Alec finished, he cleared the browser history and shut the computer off.He sat back, exhaling.How did he even begin to bring this up to Magnus?And would this be something Magnus would even want?Alec had seen Magnus in battle, easily dispatching demons and working tirelessly in his loft to brew complex potions.How could someone so strong and powerful want to be ordered around by Alec?

But the more Alec thought about it, and the more he read, the idea just felt. . .right. 

He thought about talking to Izzy again, but decided they were both traumatized enough from the previous discussion.Jace might actually be more out of his depth than Alec in this issue. So Alec, as unsure as he was about everything, decided to talk to the one person he could trust to not judge him, no matter what he said.

Magnus was cooking them dinner the night Alec was determined to bring it up, although he waited until Magnus was done chopping the onions and the knife was far away from his finger (It had been a nice discovery to find that, while Magnus wasn’t an incredibly skilled cook, he cooked often, and, what’s more, he did it by hand.).Magnus was telling him some story about a painter, or something, in between bites of his burger; Alec wasn’t really paying attention, because he was too busy trying to figure out how to say _do you want to be my pet_ in a way that didn't sound completely skeevy.

“Alexander, are you even listening?You seem a million miles away.”

“Uh. . .” Alec trailed off.“Do you want to be my pet?”

God damn it, Alec.

Magnus blinked, and put down his burger slowly.“I’m. . .sorry?”

“I. . .Okay, listen to me, and _don’t laugh.”_

Magnus still looked bewildered.“I don’t think I understand enough of what’s going to laugh.”

Alec breathed out slowly.“Okay, so.I said that wrong.But, I’ve been thinking about.You were so patient with me. . .when we were . . .doing sex.”Magnus’s lips twitched, and Alec wagged his finger warningly.“And I appreciate that, so much.Seriously, Magnus, I couldn't imagine my first time being any better or being with anyone else.”Magnus smiled dopily, and Alec couldn't help but smile back; they lost a few seconds staring at each other, grinning.“And,” Alec finally continued, “I know I may not be as. . .skilled as you, or as experienced, but I want to make sure you’re really enjoying yourself too.”Magnus went to interrupt, but Alec waved him off again.“Oh my god, seriously, just let me get through this before I spontaneously combust.

“Anyway.I’ve been trying to pay attention about what you . . .like.So I could do those things more? And I noticed that you. . .You seem to like when I hold you down, or am a little rough with you, or, if I like, order you around and tell you you’re doing a good job?And Izzy said—”

“Oh my god, you talked to your sister about our sex life—”

“Only in very vague terms!No details.And she said some people like their partner taking control, and she was kidding—I think—but I looked it up?And holy shit, there’s some weird porn out there, but then I read about it, and it seems like it’s . . .nice for a lot of people?So I was just thinking, maybe if you wanted me to do that, I could do that.For you, I mean.”

Magnus blinked slowly.He opened his mouth, then shut it again.Finally, he said, “so you’re saying you noticed I like rough sex, did research about it, came to the conclusion that I like you being dominant, and that’s something you’d be willing to explore further my sake?”

“. . .Yes?”

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled.“That was very kind and thoughtful of you.And I suppose I do like a little grit in bed sometimes.But I’m not looking for you to order me around, or for you to be in control.”

“Oh,” Alec said.He wasn’t sure what to feel.Embarrassed, definitely, but also maybe a little disappointed? He had to admit, he’d built the idea of it up in his head—not so much the bondage and the hair pulling and all that, but being able to take care of Magnus, to do something nice for him.Alec had been looking forward to it, a little. 

“Hey,” Magnus said, quieter.“It’s very sweet that you went to all that trouble for me.I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, I just. . .”Alec sighed.“I feel kind of silly, now.”

Magnus reached out, squeezing Alec’s hand.“Don’t.There are a lot of people who enjoy that kind of thing, and the fact that you’d be willing to it for my sake says a lot about you.” 

Alec smiled at him softly, and even as embarrassed as he felt, he knew they'd be okay. 

~

The days passed as they always did: training, research, and tracking Valentine.Sex was still fantastic, but Magnus seemed a little more reserved and a little more hesitant to reciprocate—Alec was seriously worried that, despite Magnus’s reassurances, Alec had damaged something between them with his stupid line of questioning. 

And then, because nothing was ever easy, they had to spend time with Camille.

They were having to work with her, so their group had to be nice to her, however briefly.Still, Alec could feel Magnus tense beside him every time she opened her mouth, and Alec wanted nothing more than to drive a stake through her heart.

She made plenty of charming comments throughout the night, but one stuck out in particular.Camille was heading out the door to feed, but before she left, she looked at Magnus, licking her pointed teeth.“Or I could feed directly from the source.You used to like that, didn’t you?When I’d pin you down on the bed and—“

“Okay, enough.”Izzy forced her out of the room. 

Magnus didn't meet Alec’s eyes.

Alec didn’t have much time to think about the exchange in the following days; they were busy tracking down a lead Camille had given them.When they finally killed the rogue demon and said a very unpleasant goodbye to Camille, Magnus retreated to his apartment, tugging Alec along with him.Magnus had made them pad Thai, and they cuddled on the couch after, trading lazy kisses.One thing led to another, and before Alec knew it, he was stretched out over Magnus, breathing heavily into his mouth.Out of habit, Alec went to bite down on Magnus’s pulse point, and Magnus froze underneath him. 

Alec pulled back, and Magnus immediately grabbed a fistful of his shirt, trying to pull him back down.“Magnus,” Alec said, sex suddenly the last thing on his mind.Magnus rose up, chasing Alec with his lips, and Alec pulled back entirely.“Hey, Magnus.”

Magnus sighed.“What, Alexander?”

“Are you okay?You’ve been acting weird, and you totally freaked out just now.”

“I just thought about what Camille said when you bit my neck, and I got distracted momentarily.I’m fine now.”

Magnus was being evasive, and it was obvious they needed to clear the air.“Hey,” Alec said gently.“You’ve been acting off ever since I brought up that stupid conversation.Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

“It wasn’t stupid,” Magnus said quietly.

Alec sat back.“What?”

Magnus focused on his at his feet.“I said, it wasn’t stupid.”

“So you’re saying. . .”Alec trailed off, uncertain. 

“That you’re too perspective for your own good.”Then, quieter.“You were right, Alexander.”

“Magnus. . .” He shifted to face Magnus, but he didn't touch him.Magnus had always sought his permission to touch Alec, and Alec understood the impulse now. 

Magnus sighed.He looked down, not meeting Alec’s eyes.“You’re too perceptive for your own good, Alexander.”

“So that was something you like, then?Why didn’t you just tell me? You know I wouldn’t have made fun of you.”

Magnus still didn't meet his eyes.“There are worse things than making fun, when you have that kind of power over someone.It’s not a romp in the sheets for me; I get. . .vulnerable.”

Alec breathed in deep, processing the enormity of what Magnus has just admitted to him.“Camille?”

“Camille,” Magnus confirmed. And of course, it always came back to Camille.“She never forced me, if that’s what you’re thinking.She just . . .pushed a little too far when I couldn’t push back, sometimes.”

“Magnus. . .”Alec trailed off.That sounded a lot like forcing to Alec.

Magnus inhaled deeply, and continued, “And I know you’re not Camille.I know you would never do anything intentionally to hurt me.I just. . .don’t think I’m ready to be that vulnerable again to someone yet.Even you, Alec.I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Alec said.He raised his hand to touch Magnus, hovering over his cheek.Magnus pressed into his hand like a cat.“Thank you for sharing that with me.And you have nothing to be sorry for.Why would I be mad?”

“I did something with Camille that I won’t do with you.”

“And she broke your trust.It makes sense that you wouldn’t be super eager to do it again.”

“I might want to, one day.Just not right now.”

“Magnus, it’s okay.After how patient you were with me?I don’t mind waiting.Or I don’t care if we never do it.I just want you to be happy.”

Magnus finally looked up at Alec.Magnus’s eyes were always so expressive, whether glamoured or not; Alec could see embarrassment, shame, and relief.It nearly broke Alec’s heart.“Thank you, Alexander.You must think I’m ridiculous, huh?”

“Hey, no.That’s perfectly valid.Besides,” he grinned, trying to reassure Magnus.“I nearly threw up on you the first time I tried to blow you, and you didn’t even laugh.I think even you were being ridiculous I’d owe you one.”  
  
“Well,” Magnus grinned back. “I didn’t laugh out loud, anyway.”

~

Things went pretty much back to normal after that.Magnus stopped being so weirdly hesitant about sex, and Alec didn't try anything different.He meant it when he said he was fine with Magnus setting their pace.Besides, Alec knew that if he treated Magnus any differently or more delicately than he had before, Magnus would assume it was because of what he had admitted.Alec didn’t want Magnus thinking Alec saw him any differently, because Alec truly didn’t.

But even though the topic of what Magnus did or didn’t like in bed didn't come up again, Alec continued to do more research in his free time.He started making tentative plans in his head; Magnus had said he might want to try again some day, and Alec wanted to do everything in his power to make sure he got it right. 

Life continued outside of his and Magnus’s relationship.They spent a lot of time apart, but as the representative for the Warlocks in New York, Magnus was often at the Institute in an official capacity to contribute to the search for Valentine.Even though he knew it was totally crazy, Alec almost wished they wouldn’t find Valentine, just so that he had more opportunity to see Magnus.

One particular mission left them all a little worse for wear.They’d fought a group of Forsaken; they had enough advance notice to bring Magnus and a few others, but they were vastly outnumbered.Everyone was left fighting for their lives.Alec was on full autopilot mode, burningrunes into his skin deftly as he whirled around, slashing and dodging.When all the Forsaken were finally defeated, he came back to himself slowly, and realized everyone was staring at him.

“. . .What?” he panted.

“Dude,” Jace said.“You’re on fire tonight.”

“Huh?”Alec checked his shoulder reflexively; he knew Jace meant it metaphorically, but one could never be too careful. 

Simon nodded eagerly.“You killed two Forsaken with one arrow!And another one jumping midair!”

“Badass,” Raj added.

He stared at everyone bewilderingly until Magnus stepped up.“Leave him alone,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers.A glittering portal appeared in front of them, and Magnus tugged him forward.“As attracted as everyone is to Alexander right now, he’s used a lot of energy, so I’m taking him to the loft to recover.” 

Izzy wolf whistled as they stepped into the portal.“ _Recover._ Right.Make sure you use a—“Her sentence was cut off as they were suddenly in the loft. 

The transition was a little jarring; Alec still felt keyed up from battle, which felt wrong in the still calm of the loft.But before he could adjust, he suddenly was being pressed to wall by a very insistent Warlock.

“They were right; you were incredible tonight,” Magnus breathed in between bites on Alec’s burning deflect rune. 

Alec moaned, quickly getting with the program.He kissed Magnus heatedly, running his hands up and down Magnus’s toned sides.Alec spun them around so that Magnus was against the wall instead, only Alec was too caught up to realize his strength rune was still burning.He slammed Magnus roughly back against the wall.

Alec pulled back, horrified apology on his lips, but Magnus just stared at him hungrily.“I don’t care anymore,” Magnus said. “I’m ready.Let’s do this.”

Alec felt like cold water had been poured on him. He knew exactly what Magnus meant by _this._

“Wait,” Alec pushed Magnus back.“I don’t think now is a good time to do this.We should talk about rules, limits, _boundaries,_ first.” Alec said, parroting everything he had read online.  


Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning back in for another kiss.Alec’s hands stopped him—gently, this time.“Alec, come on.You can do whatever you want to me.I’m tough; you’re not going to hurt me.”

“Yeah, but it’s not about not hurting you.It’s about making you feel _good,_ ” Alec stressed. 

“Sex now.We’ll figure all that out later.”

“Magnus, come on—“

“I’m _trying—“_

_“—_ you were really freaked about doing this just a few weeks ago.”Alec stepped back from Magnus completely, breaking all physical contact before his dick talked his brain into going along with Magnus’s plan.“I don’t think it’s something we should just dive into without talking about it first.”

Magnus sagged back into the wall with a huff.“Ugh, why did I have to date such a boy scout?”  


Alec’s brow furrowed.“What’s a boy scout?”

Magnus sighed.“You’re right, although my libido disagrees with you.But for fuck’s sake, can we have normal sex before my dick falls off?”

“That we can do.”

~

Magnus eyed the checklist, intimidating with the number of boxes and lines, warily.“You weren’t kidding about that discussion.”

It occurred to Alec that Magnus was _nervous._ It shocked Alec a little.Magnus was practically the dictionary definition of confident and in control.Alec had been a stuttering mess for a large part of their relationship, from right after their first kiss, to their first time, to bringing up this discussion in the first place, while simultaneously Magnus had been self assured and patient, guiding Alec through everything.It made Alec a little unsure—it felt a little like the blind leading the blind—but at the same time, Alec felt honored and a little dizzy with love.He was pretty sure that very few people could say they’ve seen Magnus Bane openly be unsure about something.

“I read about toys?That apparently people use?In bed?I was thinking . . .we could try that, if you want,” Alec said after they’d started.

Magnus smiled at him almost shyly.“I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that.” 

Alec swallowed.A lot of the things he had seen were _intimidating,_ to say the least.He wanted to try everything with Magnus, but he wasn’t sure where to even start. Magnus apparently sensed his hesitation, because he continued, “maybe we can start off with just us, though.And ease into that.”

“Yeah,” Alec said, relieved.“That sounds good.But maybe. . .you could pick some out?That you like?That way I know you like them.”And also because Alec would have no idea where to even begin. 

From there, they went into specifics.There were a few places where they clashed: Magnus was a little more interested in pain play than Alec was comfortable with, and the look on Magnus’s face deterred Alec from ever wanting to try role-play.But largely, they overlapped. 

“What do you want me to call you?” Magnus asked as they were winding their way down.  
  
“Call me?”

“Sir?Master?”Magnus shrugged. “There are a lot of possibilities.”

Alec winced.It all sounded so _fake._ “Can’t you just call me Alexander?”

“I think, having something else to call you makes me a little more . . . in the moment.It helps me separate it from everyday life.”Magnus’s eyes lit up.“How about just Alec? It’s still your name, but I don’t call you that enough that I couldn't keep them separate.”

“That works,” Alec confirmed.Magnus usually only called him Alec when Magnus was pretty worked up about something.It was a good fit. 

When they finished, Alec overlooked the list carefully.Everything he and Magnus liked, wanted to try, or didn’t was clearly laid out; Alec already felt better, having a place to start.He looked at Magnus.“What does it feel like?” he asked curiously.

Magnus shrugged.“I’m not sure how to explain it.It’s about more than sex, definitely.It makes everything. . .simpler, I guess?I’ve spent a lot of my life struggling with whether I can ever be a truly good person or not, given my parentage; being _under,_ I guess you’d call it, is one of the only times I’ve truly felt like I’m just. . .worthy.That I’m doing something positive without using abilities I got from a demon.”

Alec took a second before responding to process what Magnus had just told him.How could Magnus not think he was a good person, regardless of who his father was?Alec had seen him with scared children.He’d taken in Simon after his exile from DuMort, and he’d coached Clary as she became a Shadowhunter.And he liked Alec for _Alec,_ with no strings attached.Demon blood or not, he was the best person Alec had ever known.

But Alec also got the need to prove yourself. He thought Magnus was great just as he was, but if this helped Magnus accept himself, who was Alec to deny him that?

~

Alec stared at the same piece of paperwork pretty much all day.All he could think about was _later._ There was nothing else to plan, no more checklists to talk through; just him and Magnus, exploring something new together.Magnus was putting the ultimate trust in Alec, and Alec was frankly feeling a little overwhelmed with such a gift.He was pretty sure he was more nervous for this than he had been for his first time. 

They met for dinner at a tiny Greek restaurant.Tucked in a cozy booth in the corner, they laughed and told each other about their day, and Alec felt himself relaxing.Magnus popped a peppermint as they ventured arm in arm into the cold night air.Giggling, he pushed one into Alec’s mouth as well.“I love Greek food as much as anyone, but all those onions and cheese and olives do not make for a romantic night.”

Alec felt a little silly for feeling so nervous.Sure, this was big and new, but it was also _Magnus._ Alec trusted Magnus with his life, and he’d never felt so open and comfortable with anyone.They’d be okay. 

Back in the loft, they took things slowly, trading lazy kisses as they drifted towards the bedroom.On the bed, Magnus pressed something into his hands.“I know we said we’d start off with no toys, but I think these might be okay, if you’re alright with it.”

Alec considered and nodded.He took Magnus’s wrist and rubbed the muscles in his lower arm before snapping one of the cuffs around Magnus’s wrist gently.They were ridiculous looking—covered in hot pink fur—but somehow, keeping Magnus’s wrists anchored to the bedposts, the handcuffs looked positively sinful.They were nothing but an illusion—Magnus could be free with barely a snap of his fingers—but the thought that Magnus couldn't move, was trusting Alec to take care of him—set Alec’s blood on fire.He kissed the delicate bone of Magnus’s wrist from where it peaked out of the cuff.“Okay?”

Magnus smiled at him.“More than.”

Alec kissed down Magnus’s tied arm and across his bulging bicep.He paused for a moment to nibble at Magnus’s clavicle; Magnus threw his head back, whimpering.Alec bit it one more time, leaving a mark that was sure to bruise, before kissing his way up Magnus’s neck and finally to his plush, plush mouth.

Alec leaned in for a kiss, but just as Magnus rose up to meet him, Alec pulled back.Magnus chased him, and jerked when the cuffs stop him.Alec smiled, and trailed a finger over Magnus’s lips, feeling the slight stickiness of lipgloss adhering to the pad of his finger.Magnus breathed in slowly.Alec pushed just the tip in, slowly and gently, and Magnus swirled his tongue around it.The hot, wet heat spiraled down Alec’s body, and he felt himself harden, wishing it were his cock in Magnus’s mouth instead. 

“What a good boy.”He felt a little silly and taken out of the moment calling Magnus, who was literally centuries older than him, _boy_ , but judging by Magnus’s moans, he liked it.Alec slid another finger in Magnus’s mouth, and Magnus sucked them around them so tightly it was almost difficult for Alec to push them in and out of Magnus’s red lips.

Satisfied that they were wet enough, Alec pulled his fingers out of Magnus’s mouth.Alec leaned back, propping himself up on one hand, so Magnus could see Alec’s fluttering hole from where he’s bound to the bed.Alec had lube beside him for later, but there was something so hot about the initial stretch just being from Magnus.Magnus’s eyes watched him carefully as Alec drew his fingers back and teased his hole, circling the rim before gently pushing his finger in, just as he had with Magnus’s mouth.“Alec. ..” Magnus whimpered. 

It was nothing like when Magnus does it, of course, but the stretch still felt good. After two slightly dry fingers, Alec flipped the lube open and coated his fingers.He fingered himself slowly, teasing Magnus as much as he was teasing himself.He brushed over his prostate, moaning, and Magnus shook, as if it was taking everything he had not to break the cuffs and reach out to Alec. 

Alec withdrew his fingers, and poured lube over Magnus’s thick, leaking cock.He gripped it tight and ran his hand up and down it slowly; Magnus’s thighs trembled. 

“I’m going to ride you, okay?” Alec said.Magnus nodded.“I don’t want you to come until after I do.”

He hovered over Magnus’s cock, sinking down slowly, inch by inch.The stretch felt fantastic, as it always did; Alec realized that he may not last as long as he hoped he would.He settled onto Magnus’s solid thighs, fully engulfing Magnus’s cock, and rocked slowly, just enough to tease. 

Magnus whimpered.The glamor on his eyes flickered, and Alec smiled.“Let me see your eyes, beautiful.”This time, the pet name felt a little more natural.

Alec stilled as Magnus looked at him, considering.Alec stroked Magnus’s chin, encouraging Magnus, and Magnus blinked.When he opened his eyes again, his beautiful golden cat eyes emerged.

“Beautiful,” Alec said again, stroking Magnus’s cheek.Magnus leaned into the touch.With his true eyes revealed, it was easy to tell Magnus was floating a little, and not entirely with Alec.His breathing was slow, and his eyes were dilated, roaming around.For a moment, Alec stilled completely; he couldn’t believe he’d been trusted with something so precious. 

Alec had to move then. He rocked slowly, feeling Magnus’s fat cock split him wide open.Magnus’s cock was so wet that Alec thought he’d come, orders be damned, but then he realized it was merely pre-come as Magnus whimpered and bucked beneath him. Alec leaned back a little, so that Magnus’s cock hit his prostate as he moved up and down.

Alec really wasn’t going to last long.He should have drawn a stamina rune.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby,” Alec said, back arching as Magnus’s cock split him open.

He took his cock in hand and jerked it quickly in time with his thrusts off Magnus.It wasn’t long before he felt a tight clench in his belly, and before he could totally stop himself, Alec was coming, white come splattering over Magnus’s sweaty golden chest.A little bit of his come landed on Magnus’s bottom lip; Magnus’s tongue darted out to taste it.Alec’s hole clenched around Magnus’s cock at the sight, and he nearly felt like he could come again.Magnus moaned as the pressure increased around his cock. 

Alec pulled off slowly, sensitive and overstimulated.Magnus whined at the loss of pressure.He looked beautiful: arms tense in the cuffs, sweaty abs covered with Alec’s come, his own cock arching towards his stomach, leaking furiously.Alec considered him for a moment.“Hmm, I think you deserve a reward for doing what I told you.What do you want?”

Magnus panted.His closed and opened his mouth; it was obviously taking him a second to figure out how to speak.“I want to come.Please, Alec. _Please._ ”The comment was almost a cry. 

Alec patted him.“Shh, shh, you can come, whenever you’re ready.”He took Magnus’s cock in his fist, stroking him at a slower pace than he had himself.“Such a good boy.Let me see how pretty you are when you come.”

Magnus arched, and he orgasmed, his come mixing with Alec’s on his belly.As Magnus collapsed against the headboard panting, Alec couldn't help himself; he took a finger and swirled it on Magnus’s chest, mixing their come together before trailing it over Magnus’s lip, just as he had earlier in the night.Once again, Magnus sucked him eagerly, swirling his tongue around Alec’s finger.They continued like that for a few minutes as Alec fed him their combined come until Magnus’s chest was mostly clean.Alec leaned in and kissed him for real this time, tasting the bitterness on Magnus’s tongue. 

Alec released Magnus’s arms from the cuffs.He massaged Magnus’s muscles, knowing from not so fun experiences that Magnus’s arms would be sore from being suspended for so long.With one final kiss, he pulled back, grabbing a damp washcloth he’d placed earlier off the bedside table.He cleaned up himself and Magnus quickly and laid back, pulling Magnus on top of him.

Magnus didn't seem able to speak right now—Alec had been prepared for that—so he stroked his hair instead, and chattered about nonsense.Eventually, Magnus stirred, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s shoulder—the only patch of skin he could reach without moving. 

“You okay?” Alec asked sleepily.  


“Yeah.Thank you,” Magnus said.He still sounded a little far away.

“Anytime.”

~

Later, after Magnus had recovered and they were lying intertwined, he said, blushing, “it was a bit embarrassing, I suppose.How. . .into it, I get.” 

Alec wanted to laugh at the absurdity at what Magnus had just said—it was anything but embarrassing—but he didn’t want Magnus to misunderstand.Instead, he just said, “Uh, no. It was _really_ hot. And I really liked taking care of you.”

“It doesn’t make me weak, or less competent,” Magnus continued, as if he hadn’t heard Alec.  


“Hey, I know.” Alec stroked his face, “you don’t have to tell me.”

Magnus sighed.“Sometimes I need to tell myself.”

“God, I could kill Camille,” Alec said.The next time he saw her, he just might for making Magnus insecure.

“I don’t think we can blame Camille entirely for that one,” Magnus admitted. “It took me a long time to believe that wearing make up and jewelry or loving men didn’t make me any less of a man, despite what the world told me.I think that’s just one that’s taking a little longer to set in, even if it makes me feel good.”

Alec shrugged.“I get that.I mean, I love you so much you know?And like, I’m happier with you than I’ve been in my whole life.But I still feel uncomfortable sometimes when we’re out in public together, even though it’s so, so worth it.”

Alec was afraid Magnus would be offended at what Alec had said, but Magnus just hummed and kissed his chest.“You will grow more comfortable the longer you’re out, I promise.”

They remained quiet for a moment, until Alec said, “have you ever wanted to try it the other way around?Order someone around, I mean?”

“I’ve done it, once or twice.It’s not something I particularly enjoy; knowing how. . .helpless I can get, it’s stressful, being responsible for someone like that.I’d be willing to try for you, though, if you’d want to?”

Alec thought about it. “Maybe I’d try it one day, but.I really liked taking care of you.Yeah, it’s stressful, but I felt. . .almost high?After we were done?Knowing that I’d made you happy and done something you really enjoy—that felt good.It felt like I’ve achieved something really important.”

“You did make me very happy.”

Alec smiled into Magnus’s hair.“Then we both got what we wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ohlafraise on Tumblr.


End file.
